Stuck
by piuletta
Summary: When a group of friends ends up in Tortuga, their adventure begins. Will they find their way back home, even though they are separated? And who's that girl with Tia Dalma? It isn't exactly an original plot, but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, This is a fan fiction I'm writing for one of my best friends, and it turned out better than I expected, so I'm putting it on here! Everything you might recognize is owned by Disney, and I don't make any profit out of this. (and sorry for the bad grammar/spelling, I'm Dutch)**

Ann and Mary were talking about the movie-marathon they were organizing in the holidays, when they entered the girls changing rooms from the local Dojo. "I can take Pirates of the Caribbean one and two." Mary said happily. She dropped her sport clothing on the bench, and searched through her bag to find a hair band.

"Great," Ann said. "are we going to watch them right after each other?" Mary shrugged. "I don't know, we'll see then I guess.' The two quickly changed in to their judo clothing. "Strange." Ann stated while she put her blond hair in a pigtail. Mary turned around confused. "what's wrong?" She asked her best friend.

"Rose isn't here yet, and it's seven already." Ann said. Mary opened the door and walked into the hall, where the tatami (judo mat) was. 'There aren't many boys either.' She noted.

"Girls, are you going to enter the hall too?" A male voice asked. Behind them was Martin, the 23 year old who trained them. Ann greeted him happily, and Mary said hello too. The girls quickly went into the hall, and started to watch the few boys who were 'fighting'. Mary had been right, the group was really small today.

Martin entered the room, and started to call the names.

"Achmed!" "here" Achmed answered

"Levy!" "yes" a small boy with black curls said.

And it went on for a little while.

"We've got a small group today." Martin stated. "you don't say?" Mary muttered sarcastically, causing Ann to giggle a little bit. It was obvious that the group was small, the only ones there were Ann, Mary, Achmed, Levy, Aaron, Yuri, Arvin and Collin.

After the usual routine, Martin started his lesson. Of course they started with a warming up, consisting of push and sit ups.

After 45 minutes of training different techniques, Martin ordered his students to train standing techniques, while he would go to get papers with information about the upcoming holidays.

Martin walked into the small office where his boss kept the papers. He searched through the stuff on the bureau, but couldn't find them. He sighed and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. He hated searching. He was about to go to the fitness part of the dojo, so he could ask one of the fitness trainers, but he remembered that there wasn't anyone else to day.

Martin tried to find the papers himself again, but he wasn't lucky. Again he let out a large sigh, how could it be so hard to find a few papers in such a small office? He gave up. His youngest student was 12 years old, the others were about 14, they could remember the information. He was about to walk back, when he heard someone scream:

"ANN!"

~line break~

While Martin was looking for the papers, The small group was having a small match. Everybody was paired up, Ann and Mary against each other, Levi was fighting with Achmed, a boy from Morocco, with short dark hair. Aaron, the youngest boy of the group, was trying not to get thrown by Yuri, who was a bit heavier than the others, so he stood firmer than Aaron. And of course Collin and Arvin were fighting, Collin was one of Mary's best friends, but people often thought they were a couple.

That really irritated Mary, because she had a crush on someone, and it wasn't Collin. Marry quickly pushed the thought away, she should be focusing. In the few seconds she'd spaced of, Ann had tried to throw her. But Mary was quick to, and she was able to take over the technique. But it failed, and they both fell.

The girls helped each other up, and watched the boys for a while. Ann always liked to watch fights of other judokas. She suddenly noticed something. In the left corner of the hall, the white mat was turning black. She walked to wards the black spot, ignoring the others, who were asking her what she was doing.

She kneeled at the spot, and tried to feel what it was. But to her surprise, her hand disappeared in what appeared to be a hole filled with a black liquid. She quickly pulled her hand back out and stumbled backwards. The hole was spreading, slowly getting bigger. Scarred she stepped back, trying to get out of the way of the hole. The group was surrounding her, and tried to see what was going on. But the hole was spreading faster, and Ann could see it reaching her toes. She tried to step back further, but a stabbing pain in her leg caused her to lose her balance.

In the split second before she fell, all she could think was: "Curse you, old wound." And she fell in to the blackness.

"ANN!" Mary screamed, and dived forward. She managed to catch her best friends hand just in time, and tried to pull her back out of the hole. Immediately the boys helped them, but the hole kept spreading, and it seemed to have some sort of gravity, which made it even harder to keep out of its way.

And out of nowhere, the hole was under them. Causing them to fall in.

**So this is the first chapter. I want to thank you for reading it, and warn you, because I probably won't update regularly. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Piuletta**


	2. Chapter 2

Mary hated the time she was in the hole. Everything around her was pitch black, she couldn't see her own hands. She heard her friends scream, but their voices started to quite down, until there was a creepy silence.

She knew that wasn't true though, she was still screaming her head off. She could feel how her vocal chords vibrated, but the sound didn't reach her ears anymore. She was still holding Ann's hand, both of them holding on so tight she thought they would break each other's fingers, but after a while she couldn't feel it anymore. Slowly, all her senses stopped working, and for a few seconds, she was captured in her own head.

She felt terrified. Would this be how she was going to die?

At once everything came back. The sounds were deafening, the light blinded her, the scents made her feel nauseous, and everything that touched her skin hurt her. Everybody kept still for a while, until their senses were slowly turning back to normal.

When everybody could hear and see normally again, they started to get up from the little stones which covered the ground of what appeared to be a small ally.

It took a while for everybody to calm down, and Mary wiped her forehead with her arm. But she didn't feel the stiff fabric from her judo clothing, like she expected, but a soft silky one. Surprised she looked down.

She was wearing an elegant red dress. She felt a tight corset under the bodice of her dress, which had half long sleeves. The corset was a bit too tight, it caused her to have troubles with breathing. She looked at Ann, and saw the girl was wearing a similar dress, only hers was purple, and had shorter sleeves. Ann's hair was up, and Mary realized hers probably was too.

It was not like Mary hated dresses, not at all, She loved the one dress she had hanging in her closet. But this one was different. It was beautiful, but obviously not designed to be comfortable.

"is everybody okay?" Aaron asked. He was the first one to speak, like he was most of the time. He always tried to compensate the age difference with his hyper attitude, but he didn't notice it made him appear even younger than he really was.

Mary looked at the boys. They had gotten a complete makeover too, Aaron was wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket over it. He had blue trousers on, and was wearing brown boots.

Levy was wearing a white shirt to, but his was a little bit too big. His brown trousers fitted perfectly though, and he had tall boots on.

Achmed had a blue jacket over his white shirt, and he was wearing brown trousers, but he wasn't wearing shoes. He was the only one with a weapon to, he had a small knife tugged between his trousers and his belt. He wore a hat and an eye patch too, but when Levy raised an eyebrow at him, and said he probably wasn't able to take his friend serious like that, he pulled it off.

Collin was wearing a red bandana on his head, and had a dark blue shirt on. His trousers and boots were brown. Next to Collin was Yuri, who wore pale red trousers, and a black jacket above his brown boots. And a few bananas.

"what's with the bananas?" Arvin asked, causing the others to laugh. Arvin was wearing a simple white shirt, with a brown belt over it. He was wearing dark red trousers, and had brown boots too. Arvin wasn't wearing a hat or a bandana, so they could see his short gell-less (**probably not a word, right?)** hair. And Ann and Marry giggled over it a bit, but the corsets they were wearing prevented them from actually laughing.

While everybody was checking up on each other, Mary walked to the end of the ally. She looked around, and what she saw, shocked her.

~line brake~

Martin ran back to the hall when he'd heard Mary scream, But he'd been too late. He arrived just in time to see Arvin fall in to the black hole on the mat. He just stood there, frozen. That couldn't be right? He was probably hallucinating, or maybe he hadn't recovered from Pfeiffer properly, and he was heaving a fever dream.

He was checking all the options, because there was no way, that his students just got swallowed by a black hole.

Martin tried to figure out what he should do. There wasn't anyone else in the dojo, and the police probably wouldn't believe him. 'Completely understandable.' he thought, he could hardly believe what he just saw himself.

While he was thinking that, he unconsciously walked to the mat. When he noticed what he was doing it was too late.

The hole, which covered half of the mat by now, sucked Martin in to it. And when the teacher had disappeared, it closed itself.

~line brake~

Slowly Mary turned back to her friends. "Ann! Collin!" She shouted, sounding almost hysterical. Ann immediately grabbed Collin by his shoulder, and dragged him with her to her best friend. Mary stood there, with a pale face, staring in to the larger street.

Ann and Collin saw a market, but it looked old fashioned, like it was a market four hundred years back in time. But that couldn't be, the stalls were all brand new. Then they heard horse hooves clic-clacing on the pavement. From their right, a carriage, pulled by two horses came closer. When it rode passed them, they could see two women in the same sort of dresses as Mary and Ann.

"This can't be true, right?" Collin asked.

"I don't know."Ann said softly. This couldn't be possible, right?

For the first time since she called her friends, Mary spoke. "It sure looks like it."

Collin nodded, and walked back to the other boys. They were eating the bananas Yuri had together. Levy pulled a piece of the remaining banana and offered it to Collin. "no thanks, I'm not hungry." Collin muttered. Arvin looked at his friend strangely. Collin didn't decline food most of the time.

Yuri also got suspicious. "Collin what's wrong?" he asked.

Collin hesitated, thinking about what to say. "well as you might have noticed, we aren't in the Netherlands anymore." He started. The other boys nodded, it was warmer than at home. Achmed just shrugged. "well yeah." He stated.

Collin ignored him and continued. "we aren't in our own time anymore either, I'm afraid." He said, almost in a whisper.

"Duh" Achmed said simply. Arvin and Aaron immediately gave him an annoyed look. "It was a quarter to eight when we fell." Achmed stated simply. Arvin raised an eyebrow at him. "so when we were trying to save the girls, you were checking the time?" he asked. Achmed just shrugged again, not noticing the sarcasm in Arvin's words.

"Collin is right, you know." Ann stated. The boys turned around. They hadn't noticed Ann and Mary getting back.

"you know where we are?" She asked. But before anyone could answer, Mary said something that shocked them.

"We are in Tortuga."

**A/N: Hey everybody. I wanted to thank you for the tree reviews **** I didn't say it last time, but review if you want to say something about the story, grammar of spelling. Oh, and the characters are based on people I know, I used their appearance, and a bit of their character, but that doesn't mean their feelings and behavior are exactly right. **

**Love, Piuletta**


	3. Chapter 3

At first, all the boys just stared at them like they were crazy. That wasn't weird, their friends just told them they were in a fictional world, about four hundred years back in time. "Tortuga as in Pirates of the Caribbean Tortuga?" Aaron asked, standing up slowly.

Mary nodded. The boys went silent again, until Achmed stood up too, and walked closer to Mary.

"That's enough." He stated, taking another step, so he was almost nose to nose with her. The girl almost took a step back, but thought better of it. If she backed away, she would show she was intimidated, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"What are you talking about?!" Collin stated, defending his friend. There was a slight hint of anger in his voice, but Achmed ignored it.

"You've had your fun. Now tell us the truth!" He said, raising his voice. "We're telling you the truth!" Collin almost yelled. "Oh please," was Achmed's answer, "Do you seriously want us to believe we're in a movie world? Get real, and tell us where we are!" By now, both the boys were shouting. They never got along well, and this situation wasn't helping much either.

Fortunately, Arvin decided to step in. "wow, calm down." He said, shoving the two boys apart. "Can you prove it?" Yuri asked when Achmed and Collin finally stopped yelling at each other. Collin shrugged.

"of course we can!" he stated. Levy raised an eyebrow. If they could prove it, why didn't he say it right away? Collin took the other boys to the end of the ally, but Ann and Mary stayed behind, They knew what their friends would find their already.

"So… What can we do now?" Mary asked, trying to break the silence. "I don't really know, to be honest. We don't have many options, do we?" Ann said softly. Mary just shook her head. "No. we don't…" she whispered.

Mary was the kind of girl who liked to have patterns in her life, she hated it if things didn't turn out like she thought they would, or if her schedule suddenly changed. So in this world, were she couldn't predict what was going to happen, she felt a bit miserable.

"Mary? Mary, are you okay?" the sound of Ann's voice pulled Mary back to earth. She tried to say something, but her voice blocked, so she just nodded. Ann looked at her skeptically. "you might be able to fool the boys with that, but I'm your best friend, remember?" she stated. Mary nodded again, and took a deep shaky breath.

"I'm okay, let's go check up on the boys." She stated, a bit harder than she had intended. "if you want to." Ann replied. The girls got up, and Mary stretched, raising her hands as high as she could, trying to clear her thoughts, but a tinkling noise interrupted her.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked, when she noticed her friend wasn't coming with her. When she turned around she saw the brunette on her knees, gathering silver coins with her hands. She quickly sat down, and started to help Mary gathering the coins. Her eyes widened when she examined the piece of silver.

"where do those come from?" Ann asked, flabbergasted. "I don't know," Mary whispered, she was confused, but interested in the coins. "I stretched, and they fell out of my dress…" Ann nodded again, and stared at the coins again.

"They are pieces of eight…" the girls both stated at the same time, looking at each other. Ann grinned. "Perfect!" she cried out happily. She dropped the coins in Mary's skirt, and Marry immediately folded the fabric over them, so she held them in a small bundle.

Mary and Ann ran to the boys as fast as they could in their dresses. "And here I thought Elizabeth was exaggerating when she fainted in the dress." Ann grumbled, leaning over trying to catch her breath again when they had reached the boys.

Yuri looked at them. The girls trained a lot, and they were in good shape, so when he saw they looked exhausted after a short sprint, he felt worried. He looked back at Collin and Achmed, who were still glaring at each other furiously. Levy, Arvin and Aaron didn't seem to notice anything either.

"Are you okay?" he asked the two. Mary looked up. "It's because of those dresses." She answered. Speaking a bit harder so the others could hear her too, she said: "We really need different clothes."

For the first time since they'd arrived, the atmosphere became lighter, and the boys cracked a smile. Mary grabbed a few coins out of her dress, and passed them too Levy. He looked at them, a bit surprised.

"I think this is enough to buy two outfits, and maybe even more, so could you please go buy some male clothes for us?" She asked the boys.

Achmed and Levy locked eyes. "Out there?" Achmed asked, trying not to let the fear in his voice be heard, but Collin noticed it anyway. Even though the two of them didn't get along, Collin didn't rub it in, and offered to come with Levy and Achmed. The black-haired boys nodded gratefully.

The three of them left, and the others stayed behind, half hidden in the shadows of the ally. Arvin and Yuri sat down on some old barrels that had been left in the ally, and Aaron and the girls set back against the wall on the other side.

There was a silence between the five of them, but no one minded, since it felt really comfortable. They sat like that for a while just enjoying the quite, until they heard two men talking.

Aaron was about to say something, but Ann put a finger against her lips, and shushed him quietly. The two men stopped in front of the ally, And Mary slowly crept a bit closer, until she could hear what they said clearly. She had a feeling that the information they could give her was really important.

"- And he's docking in the port?" The first man asked. The other man nodded in response. "yeah, apparently it's his first time around here. They say his ship is the fastest ship sailing the seas." The men stayed silent for a while, until the second man decided to ask: "so why is he here, is he recruiting crewmembers or something?" "I heard he needs men so he can get to some sort of swamp witch, why, are you going to join his crew?" Was the answer he got. The two chuckled silently. Mary couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes. 'They sound like gossiping women.' She thought.

The next sentence caught her attention. "I think his name is Jack Sparrow, a captain in his early twenties." And with that, the two men walked away, apparently they had had enough of the gossip.

Because Mary wasn't able to hide the smile on her face, the others new she had good news. Mary's eyes shone brightly when she started to tell what she'd heard. Ann gave her friend a quick hug. "you are awesome you know that?" She asked. Mary just giggled a bit in response. "Don't exaggerate so much!" She smiled.

Ann ignored her friend, and started to form a plan. "So Jack is in town, recruiting a crew, for his voyage to a swamp witch." She repeated the facts she'd just heard from Mary, who just nodded in response.

"And they said he's in his twenties at the moment?" She asked. Mary nodded, she already put the facts together. "I think this swamp witch is Tia Dalma." She said. "And that means she hasn't turned back in to Calypso, because Jack is only twenty." The girls smiled widely, and high fived each other.

The boys had watched the interaction between Mary and Ann amused. Arvin raised an eyebrow. "So can you two explain what you just figured out?" He asked. Ann flashed him a grin and answered: "A way to get home!"

But before she could explain herself any further, a loud sickening thud was heard behind them. The five of them quickly turned around, and what they found surprised them.

**Hey guys, first of all, thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I know you had to wait long for this chapter, but I hope the first POTC character mentioning makes up for it a bit. **

**Love, Piuletta**


	4. Chapter 4

Ann and Mary quickly turned around, and stared into the dark. Hidden in the shadow lay a person with curly hair. The group slowly crept closer, and sighed in relief when they saw it was their trainer, Martin.

Aaron walked even closer, and reached out to check if Martin was okay, but Arvin grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back. "We can't touch him or speak out loud until he wakes up." Mary whispered as soft as she could. Aaron remembered how he felt when he just woke up, and nodded. Mary and Ann sat down next to their trainer, and the boys quickly did the same.

They just sat there for a while in complete silence. Ann was getting bored, and she secretly wished Martin would hurry up and wake up. As if on cue, Martin started to steer. He slowly got up, and groaned because of all the impressions washing over him.

When he was able to focus again, he saw the young people he'd been training. He grinned, relieved because he'd found his students. His relief didn't last long though, because he realized Collin, Levy and Achmed weren't there with the others.

He was about to ask where the boys were, when he felt pain in his left hand. He had a small gash in the palm of his hand, but a lot of blood dripped out of it. Mary paled a little bit, she didn't like blood.

Ann pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. She softly started to clean the wound. Mary took hers out too, and gave it to Ann, so the girl could bandage Martin's hand.

Martin was about to ask what had happened to Levy Achmed and Collin, when the three boys walked back into the alley.

Collin stared at Martin. "Did we miss something?" he asked his friends. Ann cracked a smile, and shook her head. Levy and Achmed each had a brown satchel, the one Achmed was carrying was larger than Levy's.

Levy passed his to Ann, and when she opened it, she saw two unisex outfits, which would probably fit her and Mary. "Thanks guys." She said to him and Achmed. Achmed just snorted. "you should thank Dutch-boy over there," he said. "If it were for us, I think you would have a problem." Levy finished. Mary, who'd been standing near giggled at the new nickname for Collin. "Dutch-boy, hm?" She muttered, and said boy looked over his shoulder disturbed.

Before anybody could say something, Mary opened Achmed's satchel. He was carrying a small arsenal in there. She reached in carefully not to touch the daggers, and pulled out a small black revolver. When the others saw what she held in her hand, they came over too.

The weapons were divided quickly, but Martin immediately stated no one was allowed to use the arms unless it was an absolute emergency, and if they did use them, they should never aim to kill. The elder man pulled a short sword out of the satchel himself, and attached it to the belt hanging over his white shirt.

While everybody was checking out the weapons, Mary pulled Collin out of earshot. "Alright, We heard Jack is in town, recruiting a crew for a journey to a swamp witch." She smiled as her friends eyes lit up. Before Collin could ask, she nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's Tia Dalma, and I think it's our ticket home, we just have to join Jack's crew." "How did you find out?" Collin asked, and Mary quickly explained about the gossiping men. "That's great." He said, and added: "you and Ann should change now, I'll explain the plan, and maybe we can even join tonight!"

Mary nodded, walked back to Ann, who was playing with the satchels, and pulled the girl further into the alley, out of sight of the boys. When they were sure no one was watching, the girls started to strip quickly. They both scrambled an outfit together.

Ann took a white shirt with a brown top, a pair of grayish trousers, and dark orange boots. She quickly put everything on, and tied a red bandana around her head. When she looked at Mary, she saw the girl was wearing red trousers and brown boots, and was currently struggling to get her white shirt on. A brown jacket lay on the ground beside her, and a brown hat was on top of it.

"I'm finally able to breathe again!" Ann cheered, and Mary giggled. "Yeah, I can understand Elisabeth fainted in that corset, they are horrible!"

While the girls were changing, the boys were sitting in a circle, listening to Collin, who was explaining the plan Mary and Ann came up with. Not everybody listened to it alike. Especially one boy was getting distracted more and more. Achmed didn't have a good bond with Collin, in fact the two of them couldn't really stand each other. And now Collin was taking the lead, like it was a natural thing to do. But Levy, Aaron, Yuri, Arvin and even Martin seemed to think it was fine, and agreed to the suggestions Collin made like he was an expert.

In the corner of his eye, Achmed saw the girls coming closer. He secretly hoped the two would say something completely different, but he wasn't lucky today. The girls complimented Collin for explaining everything so well, and added some detail to the story here and there.

Collin had finished his story, and Martin asked who agreed with the plan. All hands were raised, except Achmed's. He frowned, and thought: 'There is now way, I'm going to agree to something they say, the bastard is not my boss!'

After that all hell broke loose. In less than a second, Collin's hands were wrapped around Achmed's neck, and the Dutch boy shouted something about taking it back. Achmed didn't understand what happened. The boy who seemed to have everything under control just mere seconds ago, seemed to be outraged.

When he looked to the other's faces, it clicked. He saw confusion, even anger in their eyes. He didn't think it, he'd said it out loud. Martin finally succeeded to keep the boys apart, and glanced at him. "Achmed, are you serious about that?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Said boy didn't bother to answer, he turned around, and ran for it.

**A/N To be honest, I thought about letting it end here, I love the way this turned out, and even though the people who know the characters irl know there's no way they would behave like this, the drama is nice, isn't it? But it's been a long time since I updated this, so I decided to make this chapter a bit longer. Enjoy the last part :D**

Achmed ran all the way to the port, and when he thought it was safe enough, he bent over trying to catch his breath. He slowly walked down one of the piers, and sat on the edge. The scene washed through his mind, and he realized he'd made a huge mistake. Their only chance was that swamp witch, what was she called again?

Tia Dalma, that was it. There was no way of getting to her without joining Jacks crew, and since the others were going to do that, it wasn't an option. He sighed and unsheathed his dagger. It was heavy, and the metal had a beautiful shine. He realized it was silver. Now he was looking at it intently he could make out the engraved motto, Memento Mori.

"Remember your mortality." Achmed said out loud. It didn't make his mood exactly better.

"That's a nice dagger you've got there lad." A hoarse voice said behind him. The people in town hadn't shown any interest in Achmed, so when he suddenly heard a voice, he was startled. If the owner of the voice hadn't grabbed his shoulder in time, he would have fallen down in to the sea.

When Achmed looked over his shoulder, he saw a scraggly man. But he held some kind of authority. The brown hair peeking from under his had was a bit greasy, and on his shoulder was a small squirrel monkey.

"You don't belong here, do you?" The man asked, but it felt more like a statement to Achmed, who just nodded. "Well, I can get you home," The man said, and he continued: "You just have to join my crew." Achmed immediately nodded, but decided to ask one question:

"Who are you?" The man grinned when he answered.

"My name is Hector Barbossa."

**A/N: So this is the real end of this chapter. If you have something to say, please review. **

**Love Piuletta**


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody was surprised at Achmed's flee. They didn't expect the him to do that. While the others were wondering what to do, Levy was gathering his stuff. Nobody noticed what the small boy was doing until Arvin looked in his direction.

"What are you doing levy?" he asked, sounding a bit suspicious. The others looked at Levy too. He looked everyone in the eye, and stated: "I'm going after Achmed." He saw how Collin frowned, and he felt anger boiling up in his stomach.

"unbelievable!" he exclaimed. "Tell me you aren't planning on leaving him out there on his own?" With every word he said, Levy's voice was getting louder. He grabbed his dagger and stuck it between his trousers and his belt. "Is anybody coming with me?"

No one had said a word, and most of the others avoided his gaze. "Fine then, I'll go by myself." He snapped. He turned around, and started to walk away. If Levy was honest, he would have to admit He was really scared. Just like Achmed, he didn't have much knowledge about the 17'th century, let alone a fictional version of it. So just wandering off in to it wasn't exactly appealing.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, and Levy relaxed a bit. "I'll come with you, alright?" Levy turned around, and saw Aaron, whose face was completely serious for once. The knot Levy felt in his stomach started to loosen a bit, and he cracked a smile at Aaron.

Collin walked up to the two. "When you two find Achmed, bring him home safe alright?" Levy gave him a smile too. "Even when we don't meet here, we'll see you back home." With that, he and Aaron walked away.

Yuri sighed, drawing the attention of the others to him. "Can anyone explain to me why there are three of us gone right now?" he asked. Mary shrugged, she didn't really know what to think about this whole matter. "I guess we should try to find the pearl." She said softly.

It wasn't hard for the six to find the ship with the black sails, the Black Pearl was the first ship in the harbor. A man with black hair in dreadlocks pranced over the deck of the ship. He was talking to a plump man, who obviously felt a bit nervous. Martin motioned for the small group to come after him, and walked on board of the ship.

The man didn't notice the newcomers, he was too busy ranting about the shortage of crewmembers. Ann and Mary looked at each other, and Ann raised an eyebrow. Martin coughed, and the man turned around quickly, his dreadlocks swirling after him.

He took a step closer, and examined the brown haired man. "you look really familiar," he stated. "Have I threatened you before?" Martin tilted his head. "I really don't think so captain…" he said. "Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack stated proudly.

"the youngest captain the Black Pearl has ever known." He paused dramatically. "and her first one." Martin grinned. "Is this captain still searching for a crew?" he asked, and Jack nodded. "Well, I have some strong young people who want to help you out." Jack looked at Collin, Yuri and Arvin. "we can always use strong men."

"What about us, captain?" Ann asked, as she saw he didn't look in their direction. Jack turned, so he could face her, and she slowly started to smirk. "Well, that depends, darling. Can you and your friend 'entertain' my men?"

Ann didn't know how to react, but Mary strode forward. "Do you know who I am?" she asked cocky. She hoped her acting was convincing, and she continued. "My father, Cornelius Northman, is one of the most important captains of the Dutch traiding company! Don't expect me or my best friend to lower ourselves to 'entertainment' for your lousy crew. Besides that, you need all people you can get" She snapped.

She waited for his response, but she didn't drop her arrogant attitude. Jack looked surprised, just like her friends, but slowly started to grin. "very well, my lady, I'll have mister Gibbs show your friends the sleeping deck, and Mr. Cotton will take you and your friend to your cabin." When said Gibbs' name he motioned to the plump man, and Cotton was a man with a blue parrot.

"Welcome to my crew." Jack said, and he walked into the Captains quarters. When he was out of earshot, Mary started to grin, and her friends cheered. "That was awesome Mary!" Yuri smiled, and Collin wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I didn't know you're father was a captain." He stated. The girl blushed, and she whispered in his ear: "He isn't. Dad's first mate back at home, but I thought I could bluff my way out of it."

Collin started to chuckle. "you did a great job, Mary." Martin said, and he patted the girl on her shoulder. Gibbs coughed, and the boys walked after him, while Ann and Mary followed Cotton to the cabins.

**A/N hey everybody, here's another chapter. I don't think I'll be able to upload the next chapter as fast, but I'll try. Everybody knows a fanfiction author doesn't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I just thought I should repeat it once. If you have something to say, please review, and to everybody who did, thank you very much.**

**Love, Piuletta**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow..." Mary whispered, staring at the cabin in awe. It wasn't a big room, but it had a double bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a dressing table. She walked to the desk, and admired the cherry wood. She loved it. When she swept her finger across the wooden surface. There wasn't a single speck of dust on it. She turned around and grinned at Ann, who'd just finished putting the dresses in the wardrobe.

Ann smiled back and said: "A ship full of pirates, yet the women's cabin is perfectly clean." They thought about Gibbs, a dust cloth in hand, cleaning the cabin, and fell in fits of laughter. Ann sat down at the stool in front of the dressing table, and noticed it was attached to the floor. She gave Mary a questioning look, but before she could ask, the brunette answered.

"If the furniture isn't attached to the ground or the wall, it'll shove around when the ship is rocking." "Oh, of course." Ann said. She grabbed a brush out of one of the drawers, and started to brush her long hair. There was a knock on the door, and Gibbs walked in.

"Dinner's almost ready, come to the galley if you're hungry." He said, and then he left. Mary snorted. "He really doesn't like women now, does he?" she muttered. Ann threw the brush to her, and giggled as the brown haired girl managed to catch it just in time. "Stop complaining, you should be happy you managed to bluff us in to this amazing cabin!" Mary brushed her hair quickly, and threw the brush back at Ann. "Let's go to the galley, eat something, and check up on the boys." She said, and smirked. "Who have to sleep in a hammock."

When they entered the galley, the girls saw most of the crew had finished eating already. Jack, Gibbs, and their friends were the only ones left in the room. Ann sat down next to Martin, and scooped some food on her plate. Jack was speaking to Collin, the two of them seemed to get along. When Mary went to sit beside him, she heard something about their conversation.

Jack walked out of the galley, and Mary scooted a bit closer to her friend. "Did he ask you to work in the crow's-nest?" she whispered. Collin, who'd just put some food in his mouth nodded for an answer. Mary shuddered. "Rather you then me." She muttered, before turning back to her food.

"Afraid of heights?" Collin teased her. He remembered when she told him how she would freak out in places higher than four metres above the ground. It was something he liked to tease her about. Mary just ignored him and continued eating. She felt how the ship started to move, and looked at Gibbs, and she wasn't the only one.

When Gibbs felt the gazes of the new crewmembers, he stopped eating. "Sorry, I should've told you we were leaving now." Arvin rolled his eyes, and Yuri stifled a laugh. "Is there more you _should_ have told us?" Martin asked, sounding a bit sceptical.

"ehm, you have to address Jack with captain, no one is allowed to go into his quarters, nor the cabin of those two." He said, waving to Ann and Mary. The boys shrugged. "I agree with that one boys." Martin said.

"If anyone attacks another crewmember, he will be hung at the mast." He paused to add a little drama. "with the knife he used to attack the other with through his hand."

"I've lost my appetite." Ann muttered, and she shoved her plate away. Mary looked at her friend concerned. The girl was pale, but Mary knew it wasn't because of the cruel punishment. When the girl left the galley, she immediately followed her.

The boys finished eating, they knew the girls could handle themselves. Martin stayed behind, but Collin, Arvin and Yuri went to the sleeping deck, where other crewmembers were gambling for the best hammocks and other privileges.

"well, they started fast, we hardly left the harbour." Arvin muttered. Collin sat down in his hammock. It was quite comfortable. The ship rocked softly, and the hammock swung a little. Arvin and Yuri walked to their hammocks too, and they decided to go to sleep early. None of them knew when they would be woken up. And they thought it would be better if they had enough sleep.

Collin woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, and he didn't know exactly what had woke him up. He lay there for a while, trying to get back to sleep, but he was wide awake. Softly, trying not to wake anybody, he crept out of his hammock and made his way to the deck.

There were a few men keeping the ship in the right direction, but beside them the deck was empty. Or so he thought. When he walked to the forecastle, he saw the figure of a girl. When he came closer, Mary turned around.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked with a smile. "Everything is so strange, and I feel like everything is different." He answered. Mary nodded, and turned to stare out over the ocean again. "I know what you mean...," she said softly, with her glance fixed on the shimmering of the moon in the water. "But it's not exactly true." She said, and she looked at Collin. She started to explain what she knew about the constellations, pointing them out.

"They are technically the same, but since we're closer to the equator, they're higher up in the sky." She said. Collin grinned. "Nerd." He stated and he sprinted away. "Hey!" she protested, and ran after him.

None of them noticed captain Jack and Gibbs, who were staring at the two teens. "They are special, aren't they?" Jack asked taking a sip of his rum. Gibbs nodded in response. "It's surprising, they seem to be from a completely different world, but they know their way around here." He agreed.

"Let's keep an eye on them, I want to know what Tia Dalma thinks about that group." Jack muttered.

**A/N: And here's another finished chapter! Haha, I had trouble writing this one, but I like how this turned out. Anyway, lot of thanks to all my reviewers and remember, i accept every review :3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Achmed! Wait for us!" Aaron shouted, when he spotted the dark haired boy he and Levy had been looking for, accompanied by a shady looking man. They sprinted to the pair, and were relieved to find the boy smiling at them. "Hey guys, this is captain Barbossa." Achmed told his friends, as he introduced them. He got a cold look in his eyes afterwards, as if he seemed to realise something.

"You came to get me back, didn't you?" he asked, but before Levy or Aaron had the chance to answer he snapped: "Well, I'm not coming with you, I can get home without their help!" Aaron looked at Levy, hoping the other boy would know how to react, because the blond didn't. To his surprise, the small boy did know."We're not taking you back." He said, his voice soothing. Aaron opened his mouth to protest, but Levy didn't let him. " We are coming with you, we can't leave you alone here."

Barbossa had been watching the three of them, and decided to interfere. "Well I can use some crew members for the Dauntless, you're welcome to join my crew if you want to." He said, and when the boys reacted positively, he led the way to his ship.

The three boys were rudely woken from their sleep the next morning. Two men had turned their hammocks upside down, causing them to crash on the wooden floor of the rocking ship. Aaron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and when he could see clearly, he backed up startled. In front of him were a plump man with the last bit of his hair combed across his bald head, and a slender one, who had a strange eye, it looked fake.

His suspicions were confirmed, when the plump man slapped the other on his shoulder, and it popped out of its socket. The small wooden ball rolled by Levy and Achmed, who managed to catch it. Achmed stood up, and handed it over to the thin man, who pushed it back in his socket with the same ease someone else would put in a contact lens. "Thank you boys." He stated, and with that he earned yet another slap, though this time his eye managed to stay in its socket.

"Don't be so nice to them Ragetti! We only have to fetch them for the captain!" the plump man said. The thin man, who apparently was called Ragetti, muttered an apology. "But you didn't have to slap Pintel." He murmured accusingly. Pintel just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You heard it, to the captains quarters you three."

That was why they were standing in the captain's cabin, feeling uneasy, waiting for Barbossa to say something. Of course, the man took his time, grabbing a knife, and letting it sink into the skin of an apple, which only added to the uneasiness of the three boys. When Achmed saw the shimmering of the knife, his hand unconsciously went to his neck, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Barbossa, who gave them a toothy grin.

"Come on boys, no reason to be so nervous," he stated, cleaning the knife and putting it in a drawer. "I was just thinking how I should get you home, and I think I have an Idea." Barbossa said. Aaron's eyes got an excited glint in them immediately, and Levy and Achmed glanced at each other, wondering what would come.

"I've got a friend, living in the swamps, and she might be able to help you." Barbossa continued. Levy remembered Mary and Ann's plan, about visiting a swamp witch, and he started to wonder who she was if everybody would turn to her for help in difficult situations.

Confirming his suspicions, the captain said: "We are going to Tia Dalma."

~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~

Ann contently stared at the two thick straps of leather which were securely wrapped around her wrists. She was glad she and her friend had managed to find them, and the beads that were now pressing against her skin. She'd had motion sickness since she was a kid, and the solution wasn't that hard. She had special bracelets at home, which pressed against a certain part of her wrists, distracting her, and de-blocking her "Chi". She didn't really believe in that stuff, but it worked so she wasn't complaining.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when Mary entered the cabin. "Hey, feeling better already?" she asked her friend. Mary nodded. "Yeah, stargazing always make me feel good." She admitted. She took of her jacket, and slipped into the large bed. They had to share it, but neither of them minded, since it was really big. "I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep though." She said, leaning on one elbow.

"you weren't?" Ann asked, one eyebrow raised. "No, Collin was awake too, he came a few minutes after I found the perfect spot to look at the stars."

She missed the mischievous smile her friend shot her. "So you two ended up stargazing _together_?" Ann asked. "Yeah, wh-" Ann started to laugh at her dense friend. Mary gasped when she realised what Ann was insinuating. She decided to act like she was offended. "I'm going to sleep." She said, turning her back to her friend, and trying to let her voice sound grumpy. "Whatever you say, Juliet." Was Ann's response, and despite herself Mary snickered softly. "just go to sleep."

The girls woke up because of a hard knock on their door. They quickly changed, and went outside, where Gibbs was waiting for them. "hurry up and get some breakfast. After that, come to me, and I will tell you your chores."

This was how the first day of their Journey started.

**A/N: Well here's another chapter! I know it wasn't that special but I like it anyway, a writer shouldn't rush things too much, right? I want to thank the people who reviewed, and encourage everyone to do the same. **

**Love Piuletta**


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Pearl had sailed across the seas for two weeks when the weather started to change. The wind got stronger every day, and the sun was barely visible. Four days after the first changes, an actual storm broke loose, and the whole crew was needed to keep the ship in course.

Jack called the small group of teens and Martin, and started to give orders. "Martin, take Yuri down to the hold, and secure our load, we can't have it moving around. Ann and Arvin, I need you two to help raising the sails, alright?" He asked, waiting for everyone to nod, or give another sign of understanding. When the four had, and went on their way, he thought for a second.

"Collin, can you help Gibbs with steering?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. " And Mary, you are light and agile, I want you to climb up to the crow's-nest, and search the horizon for Isles, alright?" The second he'd said it, Ann and Collin turned around. Mary had visibly paled when she'd looked up, but Jack didn't notice.

"I can do that!" Collin cried out. Mary bit her lip and looked at her friend, up to the crow's-nest, and back to her friend again. "You don't have to, I can do it myself." She stated, trying to sound strong. She hated showing her weaknesses, and didn't want to refuse an order from Jack.

To give her statement more power, she walked to the rail where the ropes to get high in to the mast started. Ann put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and gave her a look that said: 'Be careful up there, Mary.' Mary nodded, took off her jacket, and grabbed a rope above her.

The girl knew most people could climb way faster than she could, but she was extremely cautious not too look down, and to have grip at three points before she reached higher. Slowly she got higher and higher.

She was so concentrated on the climbing, she didn't notice the storm getting worse. The wind blew hard against the ship, causing her to tilt heavily, and when they were sailing through an area where a ship had sunk, a thunderstorm started.

Mary saw the flashes of the lightning, and she realized that she was in a really dangerous spot. The girl had reached the crow's-nest, but she slowly started to climb down again, not wanting to be up so high with lightning flashing around. She felt completely isolated from the crew on the deck below her, and she tried to get down as fast as she could without losing her balance.

A lightning bolt struck the iron ring around the crow's-nest, and Mary needed to let go of the ropes to shield her face from the sparks. It wouldn't have been a problem if a gigantic wave hadn't crashed into the side of the Pearl at the same time, causing the ship to tilt even further. And Mary fell down in to the chaos of the waves, where wooden boards of a sunken ship were floating.

An ear piercing scream was heard by the crew on the deck. Ann recognized the voice and ran towards Jack as fast as she could, but the young captain had realized what had happened already, and took of his jacket and boots, while he ran to the rail. He couldn't see where Mary had fallen into the waves, but he saw her hair floating in the water. He quickly dove in to the ocean and started to swim.

It didn't take him long to reach the girl. She was slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean. Jack noticed she wasn't conscious, and cursed in his head. He carefully wrapped his arm around Mary's waist, and started to swim to the surface.

"Drop a rope ladder!" He shouted at his crew. The men did as he asked, and Martin climbed down. He carefully took Mary. "I've got her." He said softly. Jack waited until the other male had climbed onto the deck with the slender girl before he went up himself. He slightly smiled to himself as he saw how his crew gently helped Martin with the unconscious girl.

Jack grabbed a bottle of rum before he walked to the small circle that had formed around Mary. Most of his crew had went back to work when he came closer, but Martin, Collin, Yuri, Arvin and Ann still sat kneeled besides the pale unconscious girl.

He sighed when he saw her torn shirt, which was red with blood. He took the cork out of his bottle of rum, and poured it over the gash in Mary's arm. The girl flinched, and at once she shot up, coughing al the salt water out of her lungs. She gasped for air, and softly started to sob.

"Keep still." Jack muttered as he tore of a strip of cloth of his sleeve and carefully wrapped it around her arm. "She'll be fine, but the girl will need some rest." He told her worried friends. They let out a sigh of relieve simultaneously. "Ann, Collin, do you know where my cabin is?" when the two teens nodded, he sent one of his famous grins their way.

"I want you to take her there, give her some of my clothes, and let her sleep. The rest of you, get back to work, there's a storm raging around my ship!" They did what was told, and Ann softy helped Mary get up. She and Collin led the wet girl to the captains quarters.

Collin quickly walked to the wardrobe, grabbed the smallest clothes he could find, and handed them to Mary. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, until Ann turned around. "Just go, we'll be fine." She stated rolling her eyes, as she continued to help Mary drying her hair.

When Mary had changed in to Jack's clothes, which were way to big, Ann hugged the girl, and left. Mary slipped under the covers of the bedstead, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The girl woke up when she heard Jack entering the cabin. She pushed herself up on her elbows and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She noticed the ship didn't rock as heavily as before. "Are you feeling better now?" Jack asked as he walked to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out another bottle of rum.

Mary nodded uncertainly, and flinched when she felt the sharp pain in her arm. Jack sat down next to her, and handed her the rum. "it will make you feel warmer." He stated when he saw that she looked at the bottle as if he was offering her fire to drink.

She took a sip, and indeed felt a rush of warmth spreading through her body. "Your friends told me about your fear of heights, why didn't you protest when I gave you that order?" he asked. Jack noticed how Mary tried to speak, but stopped, and just shrugged instead. He motioned for her to drink more of the rum. He knew it wasn't a good idea to give a fourteen year old girl alcohol, but he understood that she had a hard time talking about her feelings and fears. And she would loosen up from the rum.

When she'd gulped down a few more sips, he gently took the bottle from her. He only wanted her to get a bit more talkative, not get her so drunk she would get a hangover the next morning.

"So why didn't you?" He asked again. Mary looked him in the eyes, and softly said: "Because I hate showing weakness." Her eyes had gotten teary, but she just wiped them with her sleeve and continued. "I was bullied when I was younger. When my father wasn't around I was sad, and because I'm shy I was an easy target. I've gotten over it, but when I'm in new situations I'm still scared to show my weaknesses, because I never know if they'll be used against me." This time she let the tear roll down her cheek. "And now I've even made things worse." She scoffed at herself.

"I know the lightning struck the crow's-nest, Mary, I saw it happening." Jack told her, and the girl looked at him surprised. "You couldn't have done anything else, what happened isn't your own fault you know." The girl nodded softly, and Jack put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"You are strong, no matter what anybody tells you. I wish I had a child like you." He said, whispering the last part. Mary pulled away a bit, a small smile spreading on her face. "A child like me? Do you have someone in mind to have a child with?" She asked with a devious tone. She wasn't sure if he'd met Angelica already until she saw his slightly pink cheeks.

"There might be someone I've got 'stirrings' for." Jack reluctantly admitted, but he was glad to see that the young girl had cheered up a bit again. "Get some more rest, I'll sleep with the crew tonight." He said when he saw her getting up.

She nodded gratefully and slipped back under the covers in the bedstead again. "Goodnight." She muttered, before closing her eyes again. "Goodnight." Jack whispered back, before leaving his quarters.

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm not dead! (big surprise, isn't it?) I had some problems with the uploading system of though, so I decided to make this chapter longer as an apology. With 1600 words, it's my biggest chapter yet :3 Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do, and I'd love to get some feedback. ( thank you for reviewing on earlier chapters everyone!) **

**Love, Piuletta**


	9. Chapter 9

Tia Dalma walked around her small cottage, cleaning up a little bit.

"Evanlyn?" She called out after a while.

"What's wrong?" a female voice answered, and a few seconds later a teenage girl walked inside. She had frizzy brown hair and hazel colored eyes.

"I think we're getting guests today, please gather some herbs out of the garden, alright?" Tia asked with her heavy accent. Evanlyn nodded and started to walk out again before she turned around.

"Are they the reason why you can't have me leave already?" the eightteen year old asked curiously. The swamp witch didn't respond right away.

"They might be…" she eventually muttered before she started to look for a specific vial.

Achmed sat in his hammock pondering about what his captain had said a few days before. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Aaron walked into the room. Achmed looked at the younger boy questioningly and waited for him to say something.

"Captain Barbossa says we have almost reached Tia Dalma's Island." Aaron told. Achmed nodded and sighed. "I can't think of a price to pay her." He muttered. Aaron thought for a while.

"The Captain didn't say what she wanted, right?" He asked, trying to recollect his memories of their conversation with Barbossa. Achmed shook his head.

"He didn't…" he answered before taking out his dagger and starting to twirl it around. Aaron's eyes widened.

"That's it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Achmed asked confused, stopping twirling his dagger.

"The dagger, it's silver isn't it? We can use it as a payment, we won't need it back home anyway." Aaron explained.

"That's brilliant!" Levy said. The boy had just entered the sleeping deck, and had listened to the last part of the conversation between his friends. The three boys looked at the dagger and smiled to each other. That small weapon had become their ticket home.

Pintel entered the sleeping deck too. "Come on, ya scurvy rats, If you want to meet that swamp witch, you'll have to come with us now."

On another pirate ship, a few miles away, Arvin, Yuri, Collin, Mary, Ann and Martin were thinking about the payment for Tia Dalma too. When Jack had surprised his complete crew, by sleeping in one of the hammocks with them, he had started a conversation with the boys and he had showed them his payment.

Now, the six outsiders were sitting in a circle on the deck. Every once in a while, somebody would throw an idea into the circle, and they would think about it, discuss it, and eventually decide it wouldn't be enough to pay for the six of them to get home.

"We could offer here information." Mary said softly. The girl hadn't spoken much, and the others were surprised when she finally did.

"Information about what?" Arvin asked, voicing everybody's thoughts.

"We are from another world, we can offer her information about that." Mary shrugged.

"Or," Ann started, with a glint in her eyes. "We can offer her information about her future." Her friends grinned.

"That's perfect, I think she will consider that a payment."

While they were talking they hadn't noticed how the crew had gotten tense, as the ship neared a small bay. Ann frowned, as she faintly heard soft tones of a strange melody. She looked at Mary.

"Did you hear that?" She asked softly. Mary nodded slowly. The both of them listened more intently, and they could hear the song more clearly now.

"Oh my God." Mary muttered, she looked around, and saw that most of the crew members had plugged their ears.

"Mermaids" She and Ann cried out together.

"Guys, you need to plug your ears." Mary said, her voice slightly higher than normal. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"What do we need to do?" he asked.

"Plug your ears." Mary repeated, her eyes darting to the water. She couldn't see anything, but the sound of the mermaids got stronger.

"Why?" Arvin asked.

"Just do it!" Ann screamed at them, clearly at the verge of panicking. The boys hesitatingly put their fingers in their ears, while Mary ran to the captain's cabin. When she returned, she had a few candles made from soft bee wax in her hands. Collin was about to take his hands from his ears, but a glare of Mary stopped him. She broke a the candle in pieces and handed them out.

"Make plugs out of those, fast." She instructed them.

"What's happening?" Arvin demanded.

"Mermaids." Ann answered simply, still with an edge of panic in her voice.

"There are some fishladies swimming around here, so what." He said, relaxing, he really didn't get what the panic was about.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Ann said, irritated. "They are sirens. The kind of mermaids who lure you into the water with their song, and KILL you!" She told him, almost screaming the last part.

The seriousness of the situation finally got to Arvin, and he too plugged his ears with the bee wax as fast as he could. It wasn't a moment too soon either, because when all the males on board had their ears plugged, Ann and Mary could hear the first mermaid clearly.

The tension on the ship got stronger, and Mary realized that even though everyone had plugged their ears, they could still faintly hear the song. The crew was working even harder, the men wanted to get as far from the beautiful threat as possible. When everybody had found a job to do, Mary paused for a bit, and listened.

The only things carrying the melody of the song were the clear voices of the mermaids. The gentle tones eased her mind, and Mary felt how all her worries slipped away, leaving a humming silence in her head. The girl saw how a few mermaids supported themselves on the railing of the pearl, and she walked closer.

The mermaid stopped singing and Mary felt how her thoughts slipped back in her mind again. The mermaids wet, wavy hair glistened in the light. Mary stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a flash of pity in the eyes of the sea creature.

"I'm sorry." The mermaid whispered before she let go of the rail and let herself fall in to the ocean again. Those words were enough to shake Mary out of her dazed state completely, and filled with fear she turned around. She was just in time to see how a blond haired mermaid reached out to Collin, ready to grab the dazed boy and drag him into the dark water.

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I can come up with a thousand excuses why this wasn't up earlier, but you probably don't want to hear it, do you? Anyway, vacation has started for me, so I'll upload more chapters soon, I promise. Tell me what you think about this chapter, and hopefully until next time! **

**Love, Piuletta**


End file.
